16 And Abused
by TheWriterOfYou
Summary: Leo Valdez, 16 and lost his two parents, has abusive foster parents, with a friend Percy Jackson, see hey they overcome hardships, and the romances. Cntains: Liper, Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, this is supposed to be a liper/percabeth story. My grammar will suck as this I live in the middle east, and don't know how American schools work. Thanks and review!**

"Wake up you shitbag!" I heard my foster mom say. "Get to school, your too late for breakfast." I Hear her say as I was waking. Another day no breakfast I thought to myself.

As you see my name is Leo Valdez, living in a foster home with a pornstar foster mom, and a fat lazy foster dad that watches her filming the "Movies", how they got me, they said my dad my a doctor, and my mom helps the poor. And they believed them .

I also forgot they abuse me. Woo, I have one friend, Percy Jackson, and we both always get bullied on, By everyone. He has a crush on a girl called Annabeth Chase, she might be good looking, but I hate her and her best friend Piper Mclean.

As I walked outside, I found my mom on the couch and my dad next to her. My dad threw me $30 and told me to buy him 5 packs of cigarettes. "But dad, they won't sell to a 16 year old!" I told him. He just punched my face strong, causing me to bruise. As tears fell down my face, he shouted at me "Stop crying you piece of shit." And with that pushed me to leave.

As I was walking to school I saw my face was bruised up, and tried to think of an excuse. _Punched trying to save little girls being pushed into an alleyway_, good enough_._

As I arrived I walked to my locker, and saw Percy there staring at something. I quietly opened my locker open, took my books, and slammed it shut to wake him.

"Ahh." He shouted like a little girl, couldn't help but laugh. "Wake up, Annabeth will never like you." I told him.

"She will once she gets a look at new me." He said before turning around. "What happened to your face?" He told me worryingly.

"Punched trying to rape little girls." I said confidently. "What, you tried raping little girls?" He asked scared. "No I mean I got punched trying to save little girls from being raped." I don't know if he believed me or not, as this was the fifth time I made a heroic excuse.

The bell later rang, as Percy was going to his class, I walked the opposite way to mine. "Leo?" I heard a girl say. "What Piper?" I said annoyed.

"This is the fifth time this month, what is happening to you?" she asked, "Nothing, just leave me alone!" I shouted back to her and ran to my classroom.

Finally, school finished, I thought to myself walking out from my final lesson. The whole day passing quickly.

As I began walking I heard Piper say "Leo, please tell me what is happening." In a worried tone. "Nothing Piper, leave me alone."

"But Leo." As I heard that I ran, not wanting to speak to her, and as I arrived home I opened the door, hoping they were not her. "Got my cigarettes?" I heard my dad say.

"I'll go get them know." I said in a rushed tone, and began running back. "Too late." I heard my father say. He grabbed me and pulled me up, and began punching my face.

After the sixth punch I felt blood in my mouth, and heard my mother laughing. He then kicked my stomach so hard I fell into the street, lying in a pool of my own blood.

"Leo!" I heard a female say, Piper I presume. "Annabeth call 911!" I heard Someone, definitely Piper before I lost consciousness.

**Again thanks all for reading, excuse my grammar. Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the 2****nd**** chapter, thanks to rocklegend166, he made it happen. And if anyone would read this, I will post the 3****rd**** and 4****th**** chapter together on Friday, thanks again. Review and Follow :)**

I woke up, hearing noises and beeps, decided to pretend I'm sleeping, I wondered where I was, then I heard people talking. "Mr. and Mrs. Sharp." I heard a man say, My foster parents last names were sharp.

I hear him again say "It seems your son has a mild concussion, and a cut lip, we also found as many as 10 bruises around his face, may I ask what happened to Leo?"

"I don't know, I saw him in the middle of the street bleeding, with 2 girls next to him. Will he be okay?" I heard my mother say, in a fake worried tone.

"But doctor, their lying, I saw his father punch him then kick him, don't believe them!" I heard a familiar voice, Piper most probably.

"Now Mclean, why would we lie about what happened to our beloved foster son?" My dad said. At that moment I had to cough, which of course told everyone I'm awake.

"Leo!" I heard mom say happily, coming over to hug me. She whispered to me quietly "You little shitbag better not tell the doctor what happened, we have friends outside. If you say anything, a little friend will take you."

_What a great mom_ I thought to myself. "Leo Sharp, you're awake, you have a mild concussion, so no school for 2 days, you should be excited."

Very exciting staying home for 2 days with abusive parents, I can't wait! "May you please tell us what happened?"

"Leo tell them the truth!" Piper told me. "Yes son don't lie." I saw my mother turn around with a look as if saying _You better not say the truth._

"I.. I got punched trying to save little kids from bullies." I told him, hoping he would believe. "Very well, if Mr. Strong here would sign the release papers." "I'm right behind you" And with that left my mother and Piper in the room.

"You little girl, if you say anything to anyone, I will hurt your family, say more you will get hurt. Badly." She said as if trying to be scary.

"No way, I'm not scared!" She said bravely, but I saw she was scared. "Piper please, just don't say anything." I told her, not wanting to harm her.

"But Leo." "Piper please!" "Fine. Harm yourself!" And stormed out.

15 minutes earlier

Pecry's POV

Waiting in the hospital for Leo was not fun, but can't say that out loud can I. But sitting next to Annabeth made it better. The fact that I sat here next to her not saying a thing made it awkward.

_What to say_ I kept on thinking to myself. _Anything say anything!_

"I.. Uh.. I like your..Shirt." I told her. _Damn don't stutter._ "Thanks." She said still texting. "So, uhh. How are you?" I said, happy I did not stutter.

"Fine. You?" she said looking at me. "Fine, and you?" _Didn't I just say how are you. "_Stupid!" I said to myself out loud.

_Stop embarrassing yourself idiot! _She began laughing at least, "What is happening to you?" She asked smiling. "Nothing, I don't talk to voices in my head that's for sure.

_Just shut up Percy, stop talking. _"I .. have to go to the bathroom." And began running to the bathroom. _Am I this bad at talking girls._ I said to myself while washing my face._ Get out there and talk like a man!_. "Like a man!" I shouted and walked back to her.

As I walked back I saw her looking around. "Hey Annabe…" and slammed stomach first into a chair. Then fell backwards. And she began laughing, so did most of the room. Everything I do today ends up horrible.

"Are you okay?" she asked walking over still laughing. "Ya, super!" I said sarcastically. As I got up I heard Leo's room door open. And out came and angry Piper.

"Annabeth, were leaving!" She said angrily, which scared Annabeth and I. "What happened?" She asked Piper in a worried voice.

"I can't say." Ugh girls always act this way. "Bye Percy." I saw Annabeth wave to me. "Bye." I told her back. First thing I say that did not embarrass me.

I walked into Leo's room, hopefully he is awake. When I entered I saw. Wait was that Mrs. Sharp Slapping Leo? "What are you doing!" I asked, she turned around. Shocked.

**Again thanks to rocklegend166 who told me to continue, and as I said I will be posting 2 chapters 3 and 4 on Friday or Saturday. Please review and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for not updating, really sorry. Both my grandparents died in a car crash on Friday, I was really close to them and took me a lot of time to get over it. Really really sorry, but here is the 3****rd**** chapter :)**

Leo POV

"Happy mom, I did not give your secret away," I said sarcastically. "You better not, you damn little thing," she said angrily.

"You are the damn shitbag!" I said quietly. "What did you say!" She said shouting. She then slapped me. Right at that moment Percy walks in.

"Mrs Sharp, are you slapping Leo!" HE said scared. "No she was not, she was uhh, fixing my hair," I said, hoping to convince him.

"Oh ok," he said, but I knew he did not believe me. If my parents don't hit me everywhere no one would know. But no, they have to hit me in public.

"This little shitb…" My dad said marching in. "Our Leo here can be released, hey Percy did not see you there,"

"I have to go, bye," he said, looking confused. "Thanks mom, now everyone know you damn hit me!" I said angrily not caring

My dad raised his foot and kicked me right in the face, then punched my stomach , like always.

Percy's POV

_Why was Mrs. Sharp slapping Leo, is this why Piper stormed out, leaving with Annabeth?._ I thought to myself while walking back to my house . I Opened my phone and called Piper.

"What Percy!" She still sounded mad. "Hello to you to, anyways I saw Mrs. Sharp slapping Leo, the he denied that she slapped him, then his dad barged in calling him a shitbag, is this why you stormed out?"

"Yes, he won't let us protect him that's why is stormed out, he said I can't tell anyone or his mom would hurt my family and Leo, So don't tell anyone, let him get hurt"

"But he does not know that I know," I said talking, when I reached home. "Percy, we tell the police if Leo gets to harmed, now let it go." She said then ended the call, how could I let Leo get harmed like this?

"Hey mom," I said waving my hand, glad she does not hit me. "Hey Percy, how is Leo is he doing good?" she said back. I hesitated "Yea, he is doing okay," and ran to my room.

Leo POV

Back home, to an apartment that smells like smoke, has beer bottles everywhere, a couch I will never sit on, as it is my mom's favorite for porn.

I walked to my room, sat on my bed. Then my dad storms in. "I need cigarettes, 5 of them, and you better not forget!" and pushed me out.

I walked towards a nearby smoke shop that knows me. "Hey Tim, 5 packs of the deadliest brand you own," I always order like that.

"Here you go," he said giving me a bag, I gave him the money and walked out. When I walked out the door I walked back home slowly, when I remembered my mom is filming now, so I walked slower.

I reached the house, hoping my mom finished. "Here are your cigarettes," I said. And she was "filming".

"Now go back and stay in your room," and pushed me in. I walked in sat on the bed, getting ready for 2 days wit my parents.


End file.
